


An Alpha's Instincts

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Festive Word Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Fight, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Michael (Supernatural), Demon Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: This is a sequel to the first fic in the series. Though you don't necessarily need to read it to read this one. Though it will make things a tad bit clearer :)Michael overhearing his brother agreeing to mate the demon sends the archangel into a rage. What will happen to the pair when they're confronted by Cas' kin before being able to mate?





	An Alpha's Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 16 days of Festive Word Prompts of the Day during December to get people ready for the holidays. Every other day a festive word is given as a prompt and the writer writes something inspired by it with a minimum of 500 words. Enjoy!

**~Prompt 2~**

**~Bells~**

 

This was wrong. Castiel had agreed to mate with a demon! How did he even meet the foul abominable creature? Let alone see something in him worthy of mating. All he saw was red. He was infuriated. As an archangel of heaven, it was his job to protect his brother, the youngest archangel of them, until a proper mate came along and started courting. This certainly was not the proper mate for any sibling of his. “Castiel” He snarled, “Step away from the demon.” Drawing his blade and flaring his wings, Michael took a fighting stance. “You will not be mating him.”

“Michael!” Castiel said shocked. He watched as the demon discreetly took a defensive position in front of Castiel, claws and sharp wings at the ready. As if he, Michael, would ever hurt his own brother. His flesh and blood. “What are you doing here?”

“You’ve been distracted for the past couple days.” He growled as he and the demon started circling one another. “So, I came by to talk to you. Make sure you’re doing alright.” Locking eyes with his black-eyed target he readied for the attack. “Imagine my surprise when I hear you agree to an unholy mating with this, abominable creature.” That did it. That word triggered something in it. Michael almost laughed at how easy the demon was making this. But just as he went to lash out with his angel blade it was flung from his hands.

“If we’re fighting” The alpha hissed, “Then it will be a fair fight.” Their fists and legs swung and met midair. The sharp points of its wings sliced at Michael as he was able to tear into it with his spare blade. Shockingly, Michael felt a fist connect with his stomach that sent him flying back into a wall. As his head rebounded against it a firm hand gripped his throat. Effectively cutting off his air supply.

“Finish it.” He spat, bringing his secondary blade up to stab it “As long as I live I will continue to hunt you to the ends of the Earth and in the depths of Hell for defiling my brother, demon.” Before it could meet its target, the demon locked Michael’s wrist down with his second hand. While it increased the pressure on his neck just enough to blur the edges of Michael’s vision. Effectively cutting off his air supply. As he started to lose consciousness Michael heard the demon speak.

“I might have chosen your brother but remember he chose me as well. He’s mine as much as I’m his.” The world around him faded to black as suddenly as it’d turned red.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You let him live?” Castiel said incredibly, from what he’d heard, when an alpha demon was challenged by another it was a fight to the death. And yet Dean had let Michael live. Why?

“He said you were his brother.” Dean said touching Cas’ arm with his tail. “I didn’t wish to upset you by harming your family. It will be hard enough leaving them as it is.” He was touched. Agreeing to mate the demon had been purely instinctual and yet the affection he showed Castiel already was astonishing.

“Thank you” Castiel said taking his alpha’s hand. “Now let’s be gone before he wakes. I would rather not deal with the fury of Michael a second time.”

“Whatever you want Angel.” Dean said wrapping his tail around Castiel’s waist as they walked hand in hand.

“My name is Castiel, Dean.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Castiel is too stuffy for my rule breaking mate.” Dean chuckled. It was a musical sound that made his heart race.

“Then what shall you call me?” Castiel asked in a snippy tone instantly worried that his alpha might take it the wrong way.

When he chuckled some more it calmed Castiel, “Cas.” Those black eyes found his ocean blues. “I like that you have a fire in you. The omegas in hell are quite docile.” The tail tightened where it sat on his waist. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

Cas? It wasn’t his given name and, yet it was. But it was also special. A name given to him by his alpha. A new name, a new life, a new future. All awaited them as they reached the door.

“Ready?” Dean soothed,

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He sighed. Leaving his family wasn’t as hard as Dean thought. Never really fitting in with them made the next step easier. Walking through the door the two found themselves falling towards Earth and their life together.


End file.
